


The Phases of Kylo

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Awkward Kylo Ren, Confused Kylo Ren, Could Be Canon, Happy Kyo Ren, Light Side/Dark Side Conflict, Mood Swings, Moon Analogies, Multiple Meanings, Other, Phases of the Moon, Sad Kylo Ren, Stubborn Kylo Ren, Sweet/Compassionate Kylo Ren, Upset Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a month, the moon changes. So does Kylo Ren. And his changes affect a young woman on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Moon

####  **Kylo**

It was a bad day.

The boy was going off his rocker: he walked around the base Force-choking people and destroying things like a madman. None could stop him, that was clear. He was simply too powerful, even at fourteen, for a stoormtrooper to quell his rage. 

TR-8R was also young, and none too keen to get close to the raging boy. But orders were orders, and the only choice was to follow them. A blaster was risen up, a trigger pulled. Kylo Ren fell to the ground, stunned, unconscious. 

He woke later with the notion of killing the one who'd shot him. Then he decided to simply turn over in his plush bed and go back to sleep. 

####  **Earth**

The girl looked up at the night sky from her bedroom window. Her eyes scanned the velvet darkness, passing over the small lights of stars and planets. She couldn't find the moon. "It's new then..." She felt a sense of burning anger rising up in her stomach, and she squeezed her blanket. Her breath slowed as she lay back and curled up with the stuffed dinosaur she still had, even as a high-schooler. "I shouldn't be mad at the moon...it's not its fault I can't see it..."


	2. Waxing Crescent

****

#### Kylo

#### 

****

He didn't understand it, why he felt this small bit of light in him. It was only a sliver, but he felt it there all the same. He would break something if he'd felt like it, and he didn't. He simply sat in his room, staring at a wall, and wondering what was happening, why he couldn't get rid of the light. 

All day he sat like this, and he didn't respond to any who came and spoke to him. The confusion was too great. 

****

#### **Earth

#### 

**

Her eyes found the moon this time, only a small sliver of white in the black of the sky. She didn't understand why she became confused at the sight.


	3. First Quarter

####  **Kylo**

He screamed and threw the crystal at the wall. The Light and Dark were tearing him apart; he couldn't take it. _Why_ must this happen while trying to create a lightsaber? The pain was unbearable; he didn't know if he could take it much longer. 

He collapsed onto his bed and began to cry, cradling his head. 

####  **Earth**

Half of the moon was illuminated tonight. 

Without a reason, tears crept down her face, her eyes wide open as she gazed at the stars.


	4. Waxing Gibbous

****

#### Kylo

#### 

****

Kylo didn't feel like destroying anything today. He felt he'd much rather apologize for everything he'd broken in the past week. There was a little bit of dark left within, but light dominated for a time, and so he went all around the base saying sorry to nearly everyone there for breaking their things or killing their friends. 

He felt good about himself that night. 

####  **Earth**

The girl thought back on the day she'd had, remembered who she'd been kinder to than usual. She smiled at the moon, which had only a sliver not in the light.


	5. Full Moon

####  **Kylo**

For some reason, he felt extremely happy. As in smile-all-day happy. Prance-through-a-meadow-under-a-rainbow-and-make-flower-crowns happy. And incredibly, he felt like his old self again. 

He felt like he had back when he was only a little boy, sitting in his mother's lap while she read him stories, or play-wrestling with his father on a rainy day. 

He smiled, and all was right for a while. 

####  **Earth**

The song on her lips was an upbeat one, a song by one of her favorite musicians, and she smiled through the hours she sat and watched the full moon.


	6. Waning Gibbous

####  **Kylo**

Kylo frowned. The darkness was entering him again, and he missed his mother. The tears were trying to return, barely held back with his determination and willpower. 

He had no reason to be sad, and yet it was happening anyway. He wracked his mind, his mother's face appearing before his eyes. 

The tears were fast and warm. 

####  **Earth**

That day she'd felt incredibly sad. Many things had happpened, but none should have particularly brought her spirits down. "Waning gibbous tonight..."


	7. Last Quarter

####  **Kylo**

Speaking with TR-8R was difficult. More so than it should have been. Words simply wouldn't come to him like normal; he was often left searching for things to say throughout the conversation. He was also struck with an unnatural clumsiness all day. He must have only been tired, he reasoned. He'd had a hard time falling asleep the night before and now his mind was being uncooperative as a result. 

He shook his head. The struggles between the darkness and light were taking their toll on him. 

####  **Earth**

The girl thought back to earlier that day, when she'd stumbled over a chair while walking into her first class. When she'd knocked over a test tube of water in science. When she'd tripped over seemingly nothing at lunch. Thank God she was only carrying an unopened water bottle at the time, but still, incidents like these were unlike her. 

She squeezed her dinosaur a little more tightly. "Why did that happen..? ...is the moon against me..?" 

The right half of the moon was in shadow.


	8. Waning Crescent

####  **Kylo**

He hadn't budged from his spot in hours, figuratively _or_ literally. The black-haired boy had sat in a heavily trafficked but small doorway and refused to move until someone guessed what he wanted for dinner. Obviously, that was a very difficult thing to guess, and he required the guesser say every little thing he would like on his plate, what order, and many other details such as those. TR-8R was currently attempting the task, and had been attempting for the past thirty minutes. In the end, however, the order came to knock Kylo Ren into unconsciousness, and the stoormtrooper complied with a blaster. 

####  **Earth**

The young woman stared up at the moon, only a sliver of light was left now. She'd had an unusually stubborn day, refusing to take a shower until late at night. Her hair was still wet as proof of it. She sighed, and promised herself she'd do better tomorrow.


	9. New Moon

####  **Kylo**

Kylo Ren stormed through the room, silently glaring at all the troops surrounding him from behind his mask. They snapped to attention, and he gave a cruel smirk. 

He entered his own quarters, sitting in front of a burnt helmet. Darth Vader's. "Grandpa...Grandfather." He took a deep breath. "Soon we will be ready to finish what you started." 

Soon, he knew, he would be able to do what Darth Vader could not. He would rule the galaxy, and all would bow. 

####  **Earth**

The girl looked up at the night sky from her bedroom window. Her eyes scanned the velvet darkness, passing over the small lights of stars and planets. She couldn't find the moon. "It's new again..." She felt something strange bubble up from within, something primal and fierce. She looked down at her closed fist, then opened it, watching in wonder as a circle of rainbows slowly spiraled upward. 

At that moment, she knew that if she tried, she could do anything she wished.


End file.
